Chichi the Master
by Lady Bulma
Summary: A G/CC family fic. Goku learns about family and love. Goku is way ooc in this. Please R


Chichi the Master  
By: Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi cleaned off the last dish. Goku and Gohan just took off to go spar with Vegeta. When they came in Gohan at least said good morning. Goku didn't even acknowledge her! She was in one bad mood. She put away the last dish and decided to go up into the atic to look around. She hadn't been up there in a while. In fact she couldn't remember what she put up there. Carefully she climbed the stairs. Each one creaked as she stepped on it. When she got to the top she turned on the light. The room was filled with old boxes. Most of which held Gohan's old toys. In the far corner she noticed it. It was the old trunk of hers. She picked her way over there and opend the top. Inside was her old diaries, drawings, and her old dresses. They were the blue dresses that she use to wear as a teenager. She held one up. It brought back so many memories. Yet it made her think too. ~My life sucks. First my husband. I married him because I love him, but he married me because he promised. It wasn't out of love. To him though I am his cook, maid, source of pleasure. I am not someone he loves. Then there is Gohan. I love Gohan with all my heart. That is why I gave up the hobby I loved, fighting. I wanted him to be a scholar. Then Goku trained him to fight. Damn it Goku! You ruined all of my plans for him! My life really sucks. They obviously do not appriciate me. They come home later and later. I am gonna pick up fighting again. A new dojo opened up near here. I will apply for lessons. Then prehapes, my life won't suck so much.~  
  
Goku sat up. ~What is Chichi doing up at 5:00am? I bet she went down stairs to go feel sorry for herself in the kitchen. Kami, why is she always angry or crying?~ He heard the front door open and close. He got dressed to follow her. When he got outside he saw a younge girl wearing something like Chichi's old dress sitting in a tree watching the sun rise. ~Wait! That is Chichi! What is she doing wearing that? Why is she up watching the sun?~ About a half an hour later she climbed down and with her bag she walked down the mountian. ~Where is she going?~ He followed her in fear that she was leaving. If she did he would have nobody to cook for him. That was simply something that could not happen! She stopped infront of the new dojo and went inside. Goku sat there for an hour. ~What on earth is she doing at a dojo?~  
  
Chichi changed back into her dress. Today had been great. She could not remember the last time she had so much fun. She was about to leave when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Chichi, could I talk to you for a moment."  
  
"Of course Master Wang."  
  
"Tomorrow is the try outs for black belt. You are already at that level in my opinion. I was wondering if you were going to try for it tomorrow?"  
  
"Do you think that I am ready? I mean I just showed up here today."  
  
"Where else have you recieved training?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
"You are more than ready. Will you?"  
  
"Yes I think I will."  
  
"I have one more request then. I would be greatly honored if you would choose to become a teacher here. Your skills are great." She bowed to him.  
  
"I would be honored to become a teacher here."  
  
"Great. That means that I won't be teaching all of the classes! Good luck tomorrow Chichi."   
  
"Good bye Master Wang." She waved and stepped out into the night air. ~What time is it? It is 6:00pm already? Wow, that took a long time. It was cool though. Master Wang is awsome. I think that I will walk home. It will get me out of cooking. Gohan can make rice. I taught him how about a month ago. Rice is a meal. What the?~   
  
"What were you doing here all day Chichi?"  
  
"Goku! Kami don't do that! You scared the living day out of me!"  
  
"Sorry." They stood there in silence for a moment. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What were you doing at a dojo all day?!"  
  
"I was taking lessons."  
  
"You are waisting money on this?! I could teach you for free."  
  
"No you couldn't. Not only would you laugh at me, you would say something about me cooking! I am taking lessons!"  
  
"Sorry that you feel that way!"  
  
"You had better be!" She walked off. Chichi had never taken to anything with such force. Goku grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Don't yell at me!" Chichi stared at him coldly. She looked up to the sky. ~I can ride that nimbus. If I just call it...~  
  
"FLYING NIMBUS COME TO ME!" Goku stared at her in shock. She was calling for his nimbus! He started to laugh, but he was interupted by the magic cloud. Chichi climbed up onto it. Goku tried to put his hand on it, but it fell through.   
  
"What the?" Chichi looked down at the cloud.  
  
"Nimbus says that because you only use me you can not ride it. He says that the only way you will ever be able too again is to learn a new appreciation for me."   
  
"I am the master of this house and..." Chichi waved good bye and took off. She didn't want to hear his lame reasponse. She flew off towards home. When she looked back Goku was following her. She smiled and waved to him. She was in a good mood and Goku wasn't going to ruin it for her! She got home about fifteen minutes later and then went to her bathroom to take a long bath. Goku just sat in the kitchen thinking. ~How dare she! I will not be treated like that in my house! I am her husband and she will respect me like everyone else!~ Gohan walked into the kitchen to make himself some rice.  
  
"Are you okay Dad?"  
  
"Your mother just yelled at me. Did you know that she could call my nimbus?"  
  
"It isn't your nimbus dad. It is every pure hearted souls. And yes. When you aren't here she calls it all the time."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I thought you knew. I'm sorry." Gohan bowed his head for a second. He took one look at his dad. ~Is this man really my father? What happened to my always happy Dad? This person isn't pure! Where is Daddy?!~ Gohan raised his hand and began to gather his energy for a ki attack. "Where is my dad and who are you?!"  
  
"What are you talking about Gohan? Aim that thing away from me!" Gohan stepped forward. "What did I just say?!"  
  
"Where is my dad?!"  
  
"What is going on down here?!" Chichi came down the stairs.   
  
"Mommy get out of here! This isn't Daddy!"  
  
"Yes it is. See the scar on his arm." She pointed to it. "What ever gave you the idea that he wasn't?"  
  
"He isn't pure! He is mean and greedy! This isn't him." Gohan fired the ki blast. Goku caught it and bounced it out the window. Gohan stood there in shock. He had expected the blast to kill him. "I am sorry Dad." Goku looked down at his son angry. He was about to hit him when Chichi chopped his neck.  
  
"Don't you even dare! Get out of my house! I don't want you coming back!"  
  
"Fine!" Goku grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He could get a room at C. C. Chichi ran over to the phone to call Bulma.  
  
"Moushi Moushi, Bulma here."  
  
"Don't give Goku a room when he comes over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"First, he isn't the same man that I married. Second he almost hit my baby for firing a ki blast at him. Third he thinks he is master of the universe. The only thing he is aloud to do is get a beating from Vegeta."  
  
"Why would Gohan fire a ki blast at him?"  
  
"Gohan didn't think that he was his dad. I don't blame him."  
  
"Okay. If Goku is gonna act like that, then he won't get any help from me. And I will get Piccolo down here to help Vegeta out. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Bye Bye." Chichi hung up the phone and looked over to her crying son. She put her arms around him and softly rocked him back and forth. She hated the fact that he saw that fight. She wanted to keep him safe from harms way.   
  
Chichi and Gohan stepped out of the dojo. "So you are a teacher there now Mom?"  
  
"Yep. Master Wang said that if you would like to teach also he would let you. Very good job today in earning a black belt."  
  
"It wasn't hard at all. Thanks. I miss dad though Mom."  
  
"Try not to think about him. He wasn't the same. He wasn't going to treat you the same way. If anything he is probably happy that I freed him."  
  
Goku walked into his old house. ~So lonely here. Oh well. Lets get some grub.~ He walked down the old forest trail until he got to the river. There he caught a fish. ~I can't understand it. Not only did it take just Vegeta to beat the living day out of me, but then Piccolo had to go and hit me. That wasn't very nice of them.~ He put the fish on the fire. Some how he burnt it. He wasn't quite sure how though. Some how he ate the thing and then went to bed.   
  
He rolled over and fell off the bed. ~This is hard to get used to. I kind of miss Chichi. I mostly miss Gohan.~ He looked up. He felt a familiar ki near by. ~Vegeta?~ He got off the floor and went outside to see who it was. Gohan was sitting on a mountian looking at the stars. ~Gohan? What is he doing here? Chichi would kill him. I better go talk to him.~ Goku flew up to where Gohan was sitting. Gohan turned around sharply. "What are you doing here Son?" Gohan took one look at him and took off with out saying a word. Goku followed him for a moment, but he gave up quickly. ~What did I do?~ He thought back to the night he left. ~Oh no! What have I done? Gohan said it even. "Where is my dad and who are you?!" Who am I? I almost struck him just for throwing a ki blast. And what about Chichi? I yelled at her for taking lessons. I didn't think that she liked fighting though. I will ask her about that. I turned into something. Some kind of weird beast. Even Nimbus sensed it. What was it that Chichi said? "Nimbus says that because you only use me you can not ride it. He says that the only way you will ever be able too again is to learn a new appreciation for me." A new appreciation? What is it talking about? Maybe her cooking. I never really appreciated the fact that she made everything for me. Or cleaning. Chichi always did that too. Let's give it a try.~ "FLYING NIMBUS COME TO ME!" The golden nimbus did not appear. ~What is it that I am missing?!~ A voice from above said it. "Love."  
  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!"  
  
"It is me Goku. What you are missing is love. You married me because of a promise, not for love. Then you used me. You used me for your own purposes. Little by little you lost your purness and became someone else. You did not love." He looked up at the golden cloud. ~Chichi.~  
  
"I am sorry Chichi."  
  
"Do you love me though? No. I still love you though Goku. I will never not love you. Yet you don't love me back and it tears at me from the inside. It is slowly killing me!"  
  
"Tell me how to love!"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"More than anyone else."  
  
"Say you love me with your heart."  
  
"I love you." Chichi looked down at him. She sighed and brought the cloud closer to him. She whispered something to the cloud that Goku could not hear. A tail came from the cloud and touched his hand. Goku stared at it not sure what to do. He then felt a warmth that he had never felt before. "What was that?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"I am beginning to understand this. Chichi let me come home so I can feel this. I want to be loved."  
  
"You are loved by both me and Gohan. Gohan doesn't trust you anymore though. You'll have to earn that back. I will let you back home. I want you to appreciate what I do for you and I want to be loved. I know that there is a small seed of love inside of you for me. Nimbus assured me of that. You just didn't let it grow."  
  
"I am so sorry Chichi." She brought the Nimbus down lower so he could get on. The cloud allowed this. Goku smiled at it. He then put his arms around Chichi. She took them home.  
  
Chichi and Gohan stepped out of the dojo laughing. Today had been a lot of fun. Goku grabbed Chichi's wrist from behind. She instinctively knew it was him. He put a dozen red roses infront of her. She smiled and took them. She then gave him a kiss on the lips. Gohan took a step back. He was very afraid near his father. Even now a month later. Goku sighed and took a step closer to his son. Gohan looked terrified up at his mother. She only smiled and nodded. He looked back to his father unsure what to do. Unconciously his body began to power up. Goku saw this. He smiled and bent down so that he was Gohan's height. "Do you want to do something just me and you this weekend?"  
  
"Could Mommy come?"  
  
"Sure." ~He will never trust me again at this rate. I can see why though. I should have been a better father. Please forgive me Gohan.~ He took Gohan's hand and Chichi's and walked them back home. They still had a far way to go to become a family.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: How was it? Kinda different from my other stories. Please Review! =^_^= 


End file.
